High School Musical, DIGIMON Style
by Stephy-Dearestxxo
Summary: a cross between hsm and digimon. ok, u have probably seen the movie, so that is what basically happens. oh, and in this story, tk's parents aren't divorced ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: The Lodge

It all starts on Winter break in a ski resort, where two teens are on vacation with their families. One of the teens, a boy, about sixteen. Another a,girl of the same age. They are from two completely different worlds, until fate brings them together.

TK Takaishi the star of his school, is in the gym with his father, playing basketball. His mother comes in, a little angry that they are not ready to go the New Years Eve parties they were going to tonight.

"Keep working left TK, We got to bring the unexpected to the championship game, we'll crush them." Said TK's Father, Malcolm, who is also the coach of his schools basketball team.

" Am I going left?" Said TK

"Yea, He looks middle you take it downtown." Said his father.

"Ok, like this?" TK went around his father, dribbling the basketball the whole time and shoots it into the net, making it.

"Whoo! Thats it! I want to see that in the game."

"oh you'll see it in the game, don't worry about me." TK said.

"Boys?" said TK's mother, Nancy, finally showing them her presence. "Did We really fly all this, just so you can play more basketball?"

TK and his father look at each other, then back to Nancy and say "Yeah."

"It's the last night of vacation," says TK's Mother, "The party, remember?"

"Right, the party," says Malcolm, "the party, New Years Eve."

"TK, their having a kids party downstairs in the freestyle club." Said his mother.

"Kids party?" Tk said with worry in his voice.

"Young adults," said Nancy, "Now go upstairs, and shower up."

"One more?" said TK pleading to his mother, "Last one, real quick."

"Fine."

"There we go." Said TK, happy with the shot. "That's a way to end it" High-Fiving his Dad.

In another part of the ski resort, A young Teenage girl is sitting on a couch, reading a book. The girls mother walks in, and grabs her book.

"Kari, its New Years Eve, enough reading." Said her mother.

"But Mom I'm almost done." Kari Said, when her mother took her book.

"Remember, the teen party, I laid out your clothes already, now go get ready."

"Can I have my book back?" Kari says, looking at her mother with pleading eyes. Her mom hands her the book. "Thank you."

"Now come on, you don't want to be late."

Tk and Kari, walk into the club at the same time, both dressed in their nice clothes. TK goes to watch the people singing karaoke, while Kari sits down and starts to read her book again.

"Now whose next?" says the guy standing on stage, finding two other people to go up on stage and sing.

TK yawns, getting tired, and Kari isn't even paying attention.

The spotlight shines on them both and they both look startled. People come and bring them up to the microphones on stage, after ignoring their complaints.

"Someday, you might thank me for this," says the MC. "or not." Then he hands TK the mic. TK is looking nervous, but not as much as Kari. Then the music starts.

_TK: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_Kari: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you_

_TK: Ohh._

_Both: And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new._

_TK: Now who'd of ever thought that_

_Both: We'd both be here tonight_

_Kari: And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
Both: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

_Kari: I know it for real_

_Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right, To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_TK: I never knew that it could happen  
'till it happened to me._

_Kari: I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see._

_Both: It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_Both: That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
the start of something new._

Then, the song ends and everyone cheers, and they just keep staring at each other. Then TK sticks his hand out. "TK." He says introducing himself. "Kari." She says back to him.

After that, TK and Kari go outside to drink some hot chocolate. Right now, their getting to know each other.

"Seriously, you have a great voice, you're a singer right?" TK asks her.

"Not really, just church choir, I tried a solo and nearly fainted." She said. "That's the first time I've ever done something like that. I mean it was so cool" She said.

"I know, completely." He said, excited.

"Well, you sounded like you've done a lot of singing too." She said.

" Yea, my showerhead is very impressed." He said, joking around.

Everyone started to count down the last ten seconds of the year. TK and Kari just watched everybody go inside. When they hit 1, the fireworks start going off, and they look at each other longingly. Then they notice what their doing and back away.

"I better go find my mom and wish her a Happy New Year." Kari said.

"Yeah, me too." TK said. "I mean, not your mom, my mom, and dad. I'll call you, I'll call you tomorrow." TK and Kari exchange cell numbers and Kari walks away without TK noticing.

"You know, I think singing with you is the most fun I've had on this vacation, so where do you live?" then he looks over and notices that she's gone.

"Kari."


	2. Chapter 2: Back To School

One Week Later…In Odabia , Illinois. The First day back to school.

TK walks off the bus to be greeted by all his friends. I by friends, I mean all of the jocks, cheerleaders, and basketball fans. His best friend Davis comes up to him and personally greets him.

"TK! How's it going man?" said Davis.

"Hey Davis what's up?" said TK saying Hi to his Best friend. "Hey Guys, Happy New Year."

"Yeah! It's, going to be a Happy Wildcat New Year!" Said Davis, directing this to everyone. "Cause in two weeks were going to the championships, with you leading us to infinity and beyond!"

Everyone starts chanting: "what team? WILDCATS! What team? WILDCATS!"

In the main entrance of the school, you see the drama club president, Mimi Tachikawa, walking in front of her brother Izzy, who is the vice president of the drama club. As the boys walk in, Mimi goes right through them as they separate to leave her and her brother a clear path.

"Ice princess has returned from the North Pole." Says one of TK's basketball team-mates, Zeke.

" You know, she must of spent the holidays like she usually does," said Davis.

"How's that?" everyone asked.

"Shopping for mirrors." Said Davis Everyone Ooh's.

Just as their walking by, the chemistry club is putting up their fliers.Yolei, the president of the club, overhears what the boys said.

"Ugh, behold the zoo animals, heralding in the New Year. How Tribal." She says, disgusted.

The bell rings, signing everyone to go to Homeroom.

Now we see Kari, with her mother and the Principal of the new school she just started attending today, walking down the hallway.

"Mom, my stomach," Kari says complaining to her mother.

"It's always nervous at a new school. You'll do great, you always do." Said her mother, encouraging her. "And I made my company promise, I can't transfer again until you graduate."

The Principal cuts in. "I've reviewed your impressive transcripts, I'm sure you'll shine brightly here at Odabia High."

"I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." Said Kari to her mother.

"Just be Kari." Said her mother. "Now go on."

"This way," said the principal, leading her to a staircase. Kari follows him, looks back her mother and waves goodbye.

Now you see a typical homeroom class, with the drama teacher drinking her coffee while sitting in the front of the class. Then you see TK talking with all of his teammates, while sitting on his desk. He doesn't notice the new student walking into the door.

"Excuse me." Kari says walking past, TK and Mimi, who was trying to flirt with TK, but failed miserably, after talking to Mrs. Darbus, to get to her seat. When she walks by, TK notices it's the same girl he met on vacation.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays." Said Mrs. Darbus, greeting the class. "Check the sign up sheets in the lobby for new activities Mr. Takaishi, especially our winter musical." At that, TK turns around, and takes his seat. Davis, who sits behind him, taps his shoulder, and asks if he's ok, TK goes "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mr.Motomiya," Mrs. Darbus directs her attention to Davis after telling the class about the musical auditions. "This is a place of learning, not a hockey arena." She says, pointing at the basketball he is holding in his hands. He quickly puts it on the ground.

"There is also a final sign up for next weeks scholastic decathlon competition." Says Mrs. Darbus, reading aloud the rest of the announcements. "Chem club president, Yolei Inoue can answer all of your questions about that." Yolei raises her hand to show everyone who she is.

Meanwhile, TK takes out his cell phone to call Kari, cause he knows its her. When he dials the number, a phone starts ringing. He looks up surprised, that she forgot to put it on vibrate. He looks at her and sees her digging through her book bag, trying to shut it off.

"Ahh, the cell phone menace has finally returned to our crucible of learning." Mrs. Darbus says, while going to her desk to grab her little bucket, where she puts all of the confiscated cell phones. Mimi and Izzy take out their phones, to make sure its not theirs ringing. "Mimi and Izzy, Cell phones." Said Mrs. Darbus as she walks around collecting them. Mimi looks shocked and puts her phone in the bucket, then slumps down into her seat. "and I will see you in Detention."

She walks over to Kari's desk, "We have zero tolerance for cell phones in class, so, we will get to know each other better in detention. Cell phone, and welcome to Odabia High, Ms .Kamiya." Finally, she walks over to TK's Desk after noticing his cell phone was involved as well. "Mr.Takaishi, I see your phone is involved. So we will see you in detention as well." Kari looks shocked as she sees TK put his cell phone in the bucket. Davis looks up, and defends TK.

"That's not even a possibility Mrs. Darbus." He said, defending TK. "Your Honor, see, 'cause we have basketball practice, and TK-"

"Ah, that will be fifteen minutes for you too, Mr.Motomiya," said Mrs. Darbus. "count them."

"That could be tough for Davis," said Yolei, addressing the whole class. "since he probably can't count that high." Everyone laughs softly.

"Yolei Inoue, fifteen minutes." Mrs. Darbus tells her. Yolei looks shocked. "Now anymore comments? Questions?"

One of the boys on the basketball team raises their hand. "Jason?" Mrs. Darbus asks.

"So, How were your holidays Mrs. Darbus?" he asks. Everyone including Mrs. Darbus, looks at him, like he's crazy. Then the bell rings, and everyone races out of class.

After saying bye to all his friends, Tk waits for Kari to come out of the classroom. Kari, comes out looking for him. He runs over to her.

"Hey!" He says.

"I don't…" she says.

"believe it" he says.

"Well me…" she says.

"Either. But how?" TK asks.

"My mom's company transferred her here to Odabia." She says, answering his Question. "I can't believe you live here. I looked for you at the lodge New Years Day."

"We had to leave first thing." He said, cutting her off.

"Why are you whispering?" she asks.

"What?" he asks, then realises he was. "Oh, Uh… my friends know about the snowboarding, I quite haven't told them about the singing thing yet."

"Too much for them to handle?" she asks while he greets a friend passing by.

"No it was cool." He says, "But, you know, my friends, uh, its not what I do. That was like a, different person." Then she walks down another hallway, and he smiles and follows her anyway.

"So uh…anyway, welcome to Odabia High." Showing her the main lobby. "Now that you've met Mrs. Darbus, bet you can't wait to sign up for that." He says pointing to the sign up sheet for the musical, which is in front of them.

"I won't be signing up for anything for a while. I just want to get to know the school." She said. "But, if you sign up, I'll consider coming to the show." She says joking around,

"Yeah, yeah. That's completely impossible." He says.

"What's impossible TK?" says Mimi coming from around the corner, surprising them both. "I wouldn't think 'impossible' was even in your vocabulary." She notices that Kari is with him. "So nice of you to show our new classmate around." TK and Kari look at each other then back to Mimi who is signing her name on the sign up sheet as big as she can. She looks back at them.

"Oh!" she says surprised. "Were you going to sign up too?" asking Kari, who looks surprised and shakes her head no. "My brother and I have stared in all the schools productions, and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot off supporting roles in the show, I'm sure we can find something for you."

"No, no, no. I was just looking at all the bulletin boards." Kari says, "A lot stuff is going on at this school, wow." Kari starts to walk away, but then turns to Mimi, "Nice penmanship." And looks back at TK, smiles, then walks away.

TK tries to walk away, but Mimi says something to him first, so he can't.

"So TK, I missed you during vacation. What'd you do?" she asked.

"You know um… played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball." He answered.

"When's the big game?" she asks him.

"Two weeks." He says holding up to fingers.

"You are so dedicated, just like me!" she says laughing a little. "I hope you come watch me in the musical, promise?"

He nods his head, and tries to leave again. "Toodles!" Mimi says.

"Toodles." He says, getting annoyed. Mimi smiles at him as he walks away. Then she glares down the hallway that Kari just went through.


	3. Chapter 3: Get Cha' Head In The Game!

TK, Davis, and the rest of the basketball team were in the gym for practice after school. Right now they were all streching and getting ready for practice.

"So dude, you know that school musical thing?" TK asked Davis. "Is it true you get extra credit just for auditioning?"

"Who cares?" Davis said back.

"You know, it's always good to get extra credit, for college." TK said.

"Do you ever think of Labron James and Shaquille 'o Neil auditioning for their school musical?" Davis shot back.

"Maybe,"

"TK, look, the music in those things isn't hip-hop ok, or rock, or anything as such as a culture." Davis explained. "It's show music. Its all costumes and make-up…uhh, it's freighting."

"Well, you know, I just thought it would be a good laugh. Mimi's kinda cute ,too." TK said.

"Yeah, so is a mountain lion, but you don't pet it."

"Alright Wildcats, pair up! Let's GO!" TK yelled to his team mates.

Everybody starts to pair up with someone and music starts,

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J" _

_Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game  
And don't be afraid To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game  
You gotta Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game (repeat 3x) _

_Let's make sure That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time We'll hit the right notes  
Wait a minute It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute Wait a minute _

_I gotta Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 3x) _

_Why am I feeling so wrong?  
My head's in the game But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right (SPOKEN) _

_Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes! _

_I gotta Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game (repeat 4x)  
Woo!_

After that, everyone left the gym, headed to the locker room. Davis was yelling the whole way, "what Team?, WILDCATS!!, WHAT TEAM? WILDCATS!, WILDCATS!! GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!!!"

TK stayed behind and picked up a basketball, throwing into the basket before walking away to join the others in the locker room.

Kari was in her math class, paying attention and doing the problem the teacher was writing on the board. Valerie was to the right of her, doing the same thing. Mimi, was right next to Kari, before Kari even noticed.

"So…" Mimi started, startling Kari. "It seemed like you knew TK Takaishi." She continued.

'"Not really, he was just showing me around." Kari answered her.

"Well, TK doesn't really interact with, new students."

"Why not?" Kari asked, paying more attention to the board then to Mimi.

"Well, its pretty much basketball 24/7 with him." Mimi said answering her question.

"That should be 16 over pi." Kari said looking at the board, not paying attention to Mimi.

"Yes Ms. Kamiya?" asked the teacher, after she heard her comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, shouldn't this second equation read 16 over pi?" Kari asked the teacher.

"16 over pi?" She asked, "That's quite impossible." She told Kari, shaking her head, even though she was re-checking her answer on the calculator.

After double checking the answer, she looked at Kari, a little surprised. "I stand corrected." The teacher said looking at Kari, then turning to the board, changing the answer, then looked back at her, "Oh, and welcome aboard."

Kari, turned back to her paper, continuing her work. Yolei looked surprised, & so did Mimi, who went back to her seat and tapped her fingers against her desk.

TK was walking in the hallway, passing by the signup sheet for the musical. Before walking away, he looked at the list, to see if anyone had signed up (meaning Kari). What he didn't notice was the Izzy was close by, watching his every move. TK then took one last look at the list, and walked away.

Now Mimi was walking by, and before she can walk away, Izzy pulls her to the list.

"TK Takaishi, was looking at our audition list." He told her.

"Again?" Mimi asked her brother. Izzy raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. "You know," Mimi said, continuing, "He was hanging around with that new girl, and they were both looking at the list." Izzy started thinking. "There's something freaky about her, where did she say she was from?" she asked. Izzy was looking at the list instead of paying attention to his sister. Mimi scoffed, walking of. Izzy noticed she walked away, so he followed her.

"Wow, an eistienette." Izzy said, surprised. "So, why do you think she's interested in our musical?" He asked.

"I'm not sure that she is." She answered his question. "And we don't need to concern ourselves with amateurs. But, there's no harm in making certain that Kari is welcomed into school activities that are well, appropriate for her. After All, she loves pi."

Then Mimi Prints out the information that she got off the web.

Detention. Darbus Style.

"Gold, more gold." Ms. Darbus said, walking around making sure everyone is doing what their suppose to. Your see TK climbing up a fake tree and Davis paints it, looking a little scared. Then, she passes by Kari, who's painting a model of the moon. "Paint, paint, let's go!" she tells Kari. Then she walks away as a boy is riding a model camel to the other side of the stage.

Yolei starts coming towards Kari, with some papers in her hand.

"The answer is yes!" Yolei tells Kari.

"Huh?" Kari asks her. Behind Kari, Mimi and Izzy are painting a ladder. Mimi looks a little surprised, but listens to the conversation anyway.

"Our scholastic decathlon has their first competition next week, and there's certainly a spot for you." Yolei told her.

"Where did those come from?" Kari asks her. "Didn't you put them in my locker?" Yolei said. "Of course not." Kari told her. "Oh well, we'd love to have you on our team. We meet almost everyday after school." Kari starts to hesitate. "Please?" Yolei begs. "I need to catch up on the curriculum before I think about joining any clubs."

Then, starling both of them, Mimi comes out of nowhere. "Well, what a perfect way to get caught up, meeting with the smartest kids in school. What a generous offer Yolei." Said Mimi. Yolei looked a little confused and surprised, and then walked away, without an answer.

"So many new faces in detention today." Ms. Darbus said, coming up beside Kari and Mimi. "I hope you don't make a habit of it but, the drama club can always use a extra hand. And while we are working, let us probe the mounting evils of cell phones." She said continuing. TK was using a staple gun, to put the leaves on the tree.

In the gym, the rest of the basketball team is getting ready for practice. Coach Ishida walks in. He blows his whistle.

"Alright guys lets huddle up!" He yells, "We got two weeks 'till the big game." He looks around and notices TK and Davis aren't there. "Where's TK and Davis?" the team looks away and doesn't respond. "Don't make me ask again, Where's TK and Davis?!" he yells. The team says,

"Detention."

Coach Ishida leaves the gym, giving the clipboard to the assistant coach.

"Perhaps the most heinous example of cell phone abuse, is ringing in the theater. What Temerity!" Ms. Darbus tells the students. Davis is sleeping against the inside of the tree, TK is tickling his nose with one of the fake stem from the trees, from the top of the tree. "The theater is a temple of art." Ms. Darbus continues. "A precious cornucopia of creative energy…" she gets cut off when Coach Ishida walks in the auditorium.

"Where's my team Darbus?" he yells at her from the back. Everyone is surprised by his appearance, Especially TK, since it is his dad. "What the heck are those two doing in a tree?!" he yells.

"It's called crime and punishment Ishida. Besides, proximity to the arts is cleansing for the soul." She answers him.

"Can we have a talk please?" he asks Darbus, while pointing at her. "You two in the gym, NOW!" referring to TK and Davis. TK jumps down from the top of the tree, grabs Davis from the inside of the tree, and walks of the stage, towards the gym.

"If they have to paint sets for detention, they can do it tonight, not during my Practice!" Coach Ishida told the Principal. He was in the Principal's office, explaining to him the problem with Ms. Darbus.

"If these were theater performers instead athletes, would you seek special treatment?" Ms. Darbus told him.

"Darbus, we are days away from our biggest game of the year."

"And we Ishida, are in midst for our auditions for our winter musicale as well." She explained to him, angry. "This school is more then just men in, baggy shorts flinging balls for touchdowns!"

"Baskets!" Coach Ishida corrected, "I mean, they shoot baskets!!"

"Guys, stop. Listen," The principal said, interrupting them. "You've been having this argument since you both started teaching here." He continued, "We are one school, one student body, one faculty! Can we not agree on that?" he said.

"So Coach, how's the team looking?" he asked, "TK, got them whipped into shaped?"

"Ohh!" Ms. Darbus said, leaving the office.

Coach Ishida blew his whistle, making the team line up. He caught the ball.

"West High Knights have knocked us out of the championship's three years running." He said to the team. "And now we are one game away from taking that championship right back from them!" he told everyone, but was looking at TK. "Its time to make our stand, the team is you, you are the team. And this team does not exist, unless each and every one of you is fully focused on our goal! Am I clear?" he finished.

"What Team?!" Davis yelled.

"WILDCATS!" everyone yelled.

"What team?!" he yelled again.

"WILDCATS!" they shouted again.

"Wildcats," he continued.

"GET CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" everyone finished.

Coach Ishida then blew his whistle, to continue practice.

"We've never made it past the first round of the scholastic decathlon, you can be our answer prayer." Yolei told Kari, as they walked on the grass in the front lawn of the school.

"I'm gonna focus on my studies this semester, and help my mom get the new house organized. Maybe next year." She told her.

"But-"

What do you know about TK Takaishi?" Kari questioned Yolei.

"TK? Hmm, I wouldn't consider myself an expert in the particular sub-species, however, unless you speak cheerleader as in," she's goes up to the cheerleaders, "Oh my gosh! Isn't TK Takaishi, just the hottest super-bob?!" all the cheerleaders, start agreeing with her, and Kari and Yolei walk away giggling.

"I guess I might not know how to speak cheerleader." Kari told her.

"Which is why we exist in an alternate universe, to TK, the basketball boy."

"Haven't you tried to get to know him?" she asked Yolei.

"We'll have Tryouts in the cafeteria tomorrow when you have lunch with us. Unless you want to sit with cheerleaders and discuss the firmness of your nail beds." Yolei told her.

"My nail beds are history." Kari told her, putting up her hands.

Yolei did the same thing. "Sister!"

Then, they walk away laughing.

Now, we see TK and Coach Ishida's house. Their in the backyard, on their private basketball court.

TK, who just made a basket, is trying to catch his breath, as his dad got the ball.

"I still don't understand this whole detention thing," he told TK.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry dad."

"Cross court." TK went to the other side of the court and caught the ball. "You know, Darbus would take any opportunity to bust my chops, and that includes yours too." TK took the shot, making it.

"Hey dad?" TK caught the ball, "Have you ever thought of trying something new, but were afraid of what your friends might think?" he asked.

"What? You mean like going left? Your doing fine, come on" He answered.

TK dribbled the ball to the left, around his dad, but stopped before he took the shoot. "Well, no. I mean, what if you want to try something really new, and it's a total disaster, and all your friends laugh at you?" TK asked.

"Well, then maybe their not really your friends." He told him, both of them winded, "and that was my whole point about team today, you guys have to look out for each other, and you're the leader."

"Dad, I'm not talking about-" he got cut off.

"There's gonna be college scouts at our game next week, do you know how much a scholarship is worth these days?" he questioned TK.

"A lot." TK answered.

"Focus TK, come on." He continued, going left, around his dad, making the shot. He again tries to catch his breath, still confused about what he asked about earlier.


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions

**Me Again!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I Haven't Updated For Awhile!!!! I Don't Own Digimon Or High School Musical!!!! So Stop Bugging Me About That!! Wish I Did!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, On With The Story!**

The next morning, TK entered his homeroom class. The first person he saw was Kari. He sneaked a peek at her and realized she was looking at him, too. They both smiled sheepishly and looked away as Ms. Darbus said sternly, "I expect we learned our homeroom manners yesterday, people, correct?"

Everyone nodded obediently.

"If not, we have dressing rooms that need painting," she warned. "Now, a few announcements. This morning during free period is your chance for musical auditions, both singles and pairs. I'll be in the theater until noon, for those bold enough to explore the wingspan of their creative spirit." Mimi turns around and looks at Izzy clapping her hands.

Behind TK, Davis rolled his eyes at this and leaned forward to whisper, "What time is she due back on the mother ship?" his buddies snickered. TK smiled uncomfortably. As he sat through the rest of homeroom, he tried to focus. _"Keep your eye on the prize TK. Don't think about anything except basketball."_

When Ms. Darbus released the class, everyone piled out into the hallway. Davis quickly caught up with TK. "Hey TK…the whole team's hitting the gym during free period. What are you going to have us run?" TK looked shifty.

"Can't make it. I've got to catch up on homework." Davis did a double take. "What?! Hello, this is only the second day back, dude," he protested. "I'm not even behind yet, and I've been behind on homework since preschool."

TK smiled and shrugged. "Catch you later." He said then melted away in the crowd. Davis looked after him, puzzled. "Homework?" he asked himself. "No way." He followed TK, determined to figure out this mystery.

Davis would never make a good spy, TK thought, catching a glimpse of his buddy out of the corner of his eye. He saw an open classroom door and quickly ducked inside. He saw Davis peer inside, and started talking to students as a cover.

Then someone passing in the hall called out to Davis. As soon as TK saw that his buddy was distracted, he slipped out the back door of the classroom, scooted down the hall, and hurried down the stairwell. The stairwell led outside to the courtyard.

As TK darted across the open area, he suddenly saw his dad walking toward him. Thinking fast, TK hid behind a wall, then opened the door to the automotive shop. He slipped inside just as his dad approached.

"_Funny," _Coach Ishida thought, _"I could have sworn I just saw TK…" _He looked around, but his son was nowhere insight. The coach shrugged. _"I must be seeing things. Must be the pressure of the big game."_ He thought, and went on.

TK's evasive skills and fast footwork came in handy as he moved quickly around the large pieces of equipment in the auto shop. As he reached the door, the auto-shop teacher approached.

"…shortcut…" TK explained quickly. "…late for class…" then he ducked out the door, ran down the hall, and enter the school theater from the backstage. He peered out through the stage curtains and saw dozens of kids arriving, eager to try out.

He spotted the janitor's cart with a mop and bucket. He turned the mop upside down and used it as a cover as he rolled the cart down a ramp, along the side of the theater and into the shadows at the back of the auditorium.

From his safe hiding place, he watched as Ms. Darbus stepped onto the stage and began the auditions in her trademark dramatic style. "This is where the true expression of the artist is realized , where inner truth is revealed through the actor's journey, where-" she stopped suddenly to glare around the theater. "…WAS THAT A CELL PHONE?" she snapped.

Kelsi, the composer of this year's musical, was seated at a piano onstage. She answered Ms. Darbus timidly. "No, ma'am, it was the warning bell." Ms. Darbus nodded, satisfied that her domain had not been invaded.

"Those wishing to audition must understand that time is of the essence, we have many roles to cast, and the final callbacks will be next week. First, you'll sing a few bars, and then I'll give you a sense of whether or not the theater is your calling. Better to hear from me than from your friends later. Our composer, Kelsi Neilson, will accompany you, and be available for rehearsals prior to callbacks. Shall we?"

She took a seat in the front row and braced herself for what was to come. She had too many years of experience with student auditions. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty. The first, a shy boy with a _slightly_ flat voice, took the stage. Kelsi began playing the audition song, "What I've Been Looking For", and he sang along.

When he finished, Ms. Darbus thought that it hadn't been _horrible, _but it certainly wasn't up to her high standards. Next came Susan, whose off-key voice and enthusiastic gestures were…well, Ms. Darbus thought, they were just scary bad. She winced as Susan belted out the song.

At the end of Susan's audition, Ms. Darbus put on a fake smile and said, "That's nice Susan," adding, "perhaps best saved for a family gathering." Then Alan bounded up, smiling. He was a snappy dresser, but when he opened his mouth, Ms. Darbus realized sadly that he was a terrible singer.

She told him, "Alan, I admire your pluck. As for your singing…….that's a really nice tie you're wearing. NEXT!!!" Next was Cyndra, whose high-pitched wail made Ms. Darbus grimace. "Ah, Cyndra, what courage to pursue a note that's never been accessed in the natural world," she said trying to be positive.

"Bravo." She quickly corrected herself- after all, if there was one thing she knew, it was theater terminology. Bravo was to congratulate a male singer, while _brava_ was said to a female. "Brava!" she said to Cyndra. "How about…the spring musical?"

She thought she had reached her breaking point, but that was before she saw the next audition, a boy and a girl who made strange gestures and preformed slow somersaults as they chanted the lyrics in a hypnotic monotone.

"Okay…" Ms. Darbus finally said. "That was… just plain disturbing. Go see a counselor." As TK watched the auditions wistfully, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kari. "Hey! You decided to sign up for something?" she asked.

"No." he answered. "You?" she shook her head. "No." then she took in his 'disguise'. "Why are you hiding behind a mop?" embarrassed, he awkwardly pushed the mop out of the way. Kari looked at him knowingly. "Your friends don't know you're here right?"

He hesitated, then admitted the truth. "Right." He glanced at the stage, where the auditions- and Ms. Darbus's putdowns-were continuing. "Ms. Darbus is a little…harsh." "The wildcat superstar is…afraid?" she teased him.

"Not afraid…just…" he hesitated again, then let his guard down. "…scared." Relieved, Kari said, "Me, too." She looked at Ms. Darbus, who was dismissing yet _another_ hopeful singer. "Hugely."

As they nervously watched Ms. Darbus, the teacher checked her clipboard and announced, "For the lead roles of Arnold and Minnie, we only have one couple signed up." She smiled warmly at her star students. "Nevertheless, Izzy and Mimi, I think it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall."

This was just the moment Mimi and Izzy were waiting for! They made grand entrances from opposite sides of the stage, and Kelsi asked shyly, "What key?" and prepared to play. But, Izzy lifted a boom box and said smugly, "We had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement."

He hit the PLAY button, and he and his sister began their routine.

_Izzy: It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

_Both: you were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

_But you were always there beside me_

_Mimi: this feeling's like no other_

_Both: I want you to know,_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do and_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found,_

_What I've been looking for_

_(Mimi starts tap dancing)_

_Mimi: so good to be seen so good to be heard_

_Both: don't have to say a word_

_Izzy: For so long I was lost, so good to be found_

_Both: I'm lovin' havin' you around_

_Izzy: this feeling's like no other_

_Both: I want you to know_

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do_

_The way you do and_

_I've never had someone as good for me as you _

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found,_

_What I've been looking for_

_Both: doo-doo, doo-doo a wha a uh-oh _

_Doo-doo doo-doo a wha a uh-oh_

They finished with a professional flourish and beamed proudly. They were good, and they knew they were good. After that audition, everyone else knew it too. The few kids gathering their courage to audition at the last minute quietly slinked out of the theater, totally intimidated.

"Don't be discouraged!" Izzy called after them. "The theater club doesn't just need singers, it needs fans, too! Buy tickets!" Kelsi gathered her courage and approached Mimi and Izzy.

"Actually, if you do the part… with that particular song, I was hoping you'd.." "_If _we do the part?" Mimi interrupted her. "Kelsi, my sawed –off Sondheim, I've been in seventeen school productions. And how many times have _your_ compositions been selected?"

"This would be the first." Kelsi admitted. "Which tells us what?" Mimi demanded. Kelsi paused, not sure what answer was expected of her. "That I should write you more solos???" Mimi shook her head.

"It tells us that you do NOT offer direction, suggestion, or commentary," she said condescendingly. "And you should be thankful that Izzy and I are here to lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?" "Yes, ma'am," Kelsi said, thoroughly cowed.

Then she caught herself. "I mean Mimi." "Nice talking to you," Mimi said in a tone of dismissal. She and Izzy turned on their heels and left. Kelsi began gathering her music, her pulse racing after this close encounter with celebrity ego.

"Okay, we're out of time, so do we have any last minute sign-ups?" Ms. Darbus announced. She looked around. "No? Good. Done." She tossed her clipboard into her bag and began to leave. Kari took a deep breath. _"It's now or never."_ She thought.

Before she had any second thoughts, she ran up to the drama teacher. "I'd like to audition, Ms. Darbus." Ms. Darbus shook her head. "Timeliness means something in the world of theater, young lady. Plus, the single auditions are long over. And there were simply no other pairs."

Then out of the darkness, TK's voice said, "I'll sing with her." He moved from the shadows to stand with Kari. "TK Takaishi?" the teacher looked more taken back. She looked suspicious. "Where's your…sports posse, or whatever it's called?"

"Team." TK said helpfully. "But, I'm here alone, actually," he smiled at Kari, "I'm here to sing with her." "Yes, well, we treat these shows very seriously at Odabia High," Ms. Darbus sniffed. "I called for the pairs audition, and you didn't respond." She pointed to the clock. "Free period is now over."

Then, in an effort to sound gracious, she added, "next musical, perhaps." As she left Kelsi started to leave the stage, clutching her music. She was so distracted by all the drama- _on and off_ stage- that she tripped over the piano leg and fell to the floor.

TK and Kari saw this and went onstage, and began to help her. Kelsi didn't lift a finger to help- she was too stunned. TK Takaishi, _the_ TK Takaishi, Odabia High's star basketball player, was helping her? She stared at him- frozen.

TK didn't notice the affect he was having on Kelsi. "You composed the song Izzy and Mimi just sang?" he asked. Speechless, Kelsi nodded. "And the entire show?" he asked. Again, Kelsi managed to nod. _Barely._

"That's way cool," he said, truly impressed. "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show." When she didn't answer, he continued. "Why are you so afraid of Izzy and Mimi? It's your show." Kelsi was so startled, she actually spoke a few words! "It is?"

"Isn't the composer of a show like the playmaker in basketball?" TK asked. "Playmaker?" Kelsi had never heard of that term, but she like the sound of it. "The person who makes everyone else look good," he explained. "Without you, there is no show. You're the playmaker here Kelsi."

"I am?" Kelsi had never thought of it that way. But now, that TK Takaishi- _the _TK Takaishi!- had said it, she had to admit, it made a certain kind of sense. Feeling bold and strong for the first time, she sat at the piano and asked, "Do you want to hear the way the duet is supposed to sound?"

She began to play the song that Izzy and Mimi had rearranged. She played it more slowly, with feeling and soul. TK and Kari listened with growing appreciation. "Wow, that's really nice." TK said. Kelsi pushed the music toward TK.

He looked at it. Did he dare? Kari looked at it, too, feeling tempted. Then TK began to sing softly.

_TK: It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see _

_You were always there beside me_

Kari soon joined, a little more boldly.

_Kari: Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_Both: But you were always right beside me_

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had some as good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before, I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

_Kari: Ooooooooooooooh_

Kelsi beamed as she listened to the simple, pure interpretation of her song. It was the way she had dreamed it would sound. As they finished, Ms. Darbus stepped forward from the darkness by the back door.

She had been watching and listening the _entire time_. And what she had seen and heard surprised her. As she wrote their names on her clipboard, she called out, "Takaishi, Kamiya, you have a callback. Kelsi, give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them."

The bell rang. Ms. Darbus strode off to her next class as TK and Kari looked at each other stunned. Now what??? Kelsi handed them the music and said eagerly, "If you want to rehearse, I'm usually in the music room during free period and after school….and sometimes even during biology class."


	5. Chapter 5: Stick to the Status Quo!

**A/N: Hey! I'm back and here is the next chappie of HSM: DIGIMON style!**

All was quiet until the next morning. Then, Mimi walked into the school. She checked out the sheet that Ms. Darbus had posted, listing who had to take part in a second round of auditions. And she saw the dreaded phrase…. "CALLBACK!" her scream echoed through the halls of Obadia High. Izzy rushed to her side and read aloud from the sheet.

" 'Callback for roles of Arnold and Minnie, next Thursday, 3:30 PM. Izzy and Mimi Tachikawa. Kari Kamiya and TK Takashi.' "

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mimi demanded angrily. "They didn't even audition."

"Maybe we're being punked?" Izzy suggested. "Maybe we're being filmed right now. Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!"

"Shut up Izzy!" Mimi snarled.

By this time, a crowd of students had gathered. TK's teammates Davis, Jason and Zeke were among the students staring at the list.

Davis saw TK's name. An expression of complete and utter horror crossed his face. "WHAT?" he yelled.

By lunchtime, the news that TK and Kari had tried out for the musical had spread throughout the school. As students entered the cafeteria, they took their usual seats. Jocks with jocks. Brainiacs sat with Brainiacs. Drama kids sat with drama kids. Skater dudes, cheerleaders, punks…each sat with their own kind.

That was the way the world was meant to be. Orderly. Predictable. Understandable.

Mimi held court at the head of the drama kids table. Kelsi sat at the far end, listening to every word, but keeping quiet, as usual. "How dare she sign up," Mimi said. "I've already picked out the colors for my dressing room."

"And she hasn't even asked our permission to join the Drama Club," Izzy pointed out supportively.

"Someone's got to tell her the rules." Mimi decided.

"Exactly," her brother agreed. He thought for a moment, then asked, "what are the rules?"

As if he was just waiting for that cue, Zeke, a tall, burly basketball player with a killer smile, began singing. The other jocks gathered around, curious.

_Zeke:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control_

basketball players:  
Everybody gather 'round

Zeke(spoken):  
Well if TK can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

basketball players(spoken):  
What?

Zeke(spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

basketball players:  
Not another sound

Zeke(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee

basketball players:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Zeke had started something. Over at the Brainiacs table, Martha Cox, a studious girl who wore glasses and a plain skirt and sweater , suddenly jumped up from the table and began to sing.__

Martha Cox:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share

Brainiacs:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Martha Cox(spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Braniac(spoken):  
Is that even legal?

Brainiacs:  
Not another peep

Martha(spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Brainiacs:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo  
Meanwhile, across the cafeteria, a skateboarder stood up and confessed.

_Skaterdude:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly_

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Skaterdude(spoken):  
Alright, if TK wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

SkaterDude 1(spoken):  
Awesome!

SkaterDude(spoken):  
What is it?

SkaterDude 1(spoken):  
A saw?

Skaterdude(spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Not another word

SkaterDude 1(spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Skaterdude(spoken):  
Coat and tie

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Everyone:  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Mimi:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Something is really

Izzy:  
Something's not right

Mimi:  
Really wrong

Mimi & Izzy:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Skaterdude:  
Gotta play

SkaterDudes & SkaterDudettes:  
Stick with what you know

Mimi & Izzy:  
We can do it

Martha Cox:  
Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:  
She has got to go

Mimi & Izzy:  
We can do it

Zeke:  
Creme Brulee

basketball players:  
Keep your voice down low

everyone:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Mimi:  
Everybody quiet

Kari(spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you?

Yolei(spoken):  
Not me, you.

Kari(spoken):  
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

everyone:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

As Kari and Yolei wove thru the crowd to a table, Kari stumbled. Her tray went flying and spilled chili fires, ketchup, and melted cheese all over…Mimi.

Mimi stood still, stone-faced, and Kari tried to clean the food from Mimi's blouse. It only made the mess worse. At that moment, TK entered the cafeteria with Davis and noticed what was going on. He headed over to help Kari, but Davis quickly intercepted him. "You can't get in the middle of that, TK," his buddy warned. "far too dangerous."

He dragged TK over to the safest place in the room: their usual table. TK looked around and realized that the cafeteria was buzzing with energy and excitement.

"What's up?" he asked

"Oh, let's see," Davis answered. "You missed free-period workout yesterday to audition for some heinous musical. Suddenly people are….confessing. Zeke is baking…crème brulee."

TK frowned, trying to follow all of this. This was a lot of confusing information, so he seized on the easiest point to clear up. Crème brulee?

"What's that?"

"A creamy, custardlike filling with a caramelized surface," Zeke said, happy to finally be able to talk about his secret passion. "Very satisfying."

Davis rolled his eyes. This was getting out of control! "Shut up Zeke!" he yelled. Then he turned to TK. "Do you see what's happening? Our team is coming apart because of your singing thing. Even the drama geeks and Brainiacs suddenly think they can…talk to us. The skater dudes are…mingling. People think they can suddenly…do other stuff! Stuff that's…_not their stuff_!"

He pointed dramatically to the kids sitting at Mimi's table. "They've got you thinking about show tunes, when we've got a playoff game next week!"

At this moment, Ms. Darbus walked into the cafeteria and noticed the unusual sense of turmoil among the students. She spotted Mimi, who was trying, without success, to clean her blouse with a napkin. "What happened here?" Ms. Darbus demanded.

"Look at this!" Mimi cried indignantly. "That Kari girl dumped her lunch on me…on purpose! It's all part of their plan to ruin our musical." She pointed an accusing finger at the jock table. "And TK and his basketball robots are obviously behind it. Why do you think he auditioned?" she sensed she was convincing Ms. Darbus that some sort of conspiracy was being hatched. She smiled a bit and went on smoothly, "After all the work you've put into this show, it just doesn't seem right."

Kelsi watched and listened as Mimi worked on Ms. Darbus. But despite her new confidence, she still couldn't take on the queen of the Drama Club AND Ms. Darbus .

At least, not yet.


End file.
